


Bist du ein Engel?

by Myrsky Anioł (Nicoline20)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Götzeus, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Peace, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoline20/pseuds/Myrsky%20Anio%C5%82
Summary: Marco und Mario ruhen und erinnern sich.





	Bist du ein Engel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).



> So, das ist mein erstes Story auf Deutsch. Vielen Dank bei Janie94 für die große Hilfe.

Mario Götze lag in seinem Bett, neben seinem Freund und Geliebten Marco Reus. Sie beiden hatten einen ermüdenden Tag, sie brauchten also nur ein bisschen Ruhe. 

Es freute ihn sehr nur seinen Freund in seinen Armen zu halten. Marcos Kopf lag auf seiner Brust.

Mario hat sich an ihrem ersten Kuss erinnert.

_Sie beide saßen auf dem Sofa nebeneinander in Marcos Hause. Mario war oft bei ihm, sie blieben wach bis nach Mitternacht und sprachen über alles und nichts. Sie waren beste Freunde; Marco könnte sich keinen besseren vorstellen._

__

__

_Ein paar Wochen vor diesem Mal, bemerkte Mario, dass Marco ihm mehr als ein Freund bedeutete._

__

__

_„Mario? Hörst du mir zu?“ fragte Marco, als sein Freund ihm auf etwas nicht antwortete._

__

__

_„Hm? Was hast du gesagt?“ Mario schüttelte sich, als ob er vom Schlafen nur aufwachen würde._

__

__

_„Ich hab‘ gesagt, dass in der Nähe ein neues Restaurant eröffnet hat. Wir könnten es einmal ausprobieren“_

__

__

_„Sicher.“_

__

__

_„Mario, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du benimmst dich sehr komisch.“_

__

__

_„Was meinst du damit?“_

__

__

_„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Bist du schläfrig geworden? Es ist schon Ein Uhr!“_

__

__

_„Nein… ich habe nur gedacht“_

__

__

_„An was?“_

__

__

_„Daran“ sagte Mario und er lehnte sich näher heran._

__

__

_„Mario? Was…“ begann Marco, aber er konnte nicht beenden, weil Mario ihn einfach küsste._

__

__

_Für einen Moment war der Blonde geschockt, aber dann küsste er seinen Freund zurück._

__

__

_Eine halbe Minute später lehnt Mario sich verwirrt zurück._

__

__

_„Marco… ich möchte mich entschul…“ diesmal konnte er seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn Marco legte seinen Finger auf den Mund des anderen Manns._

__

__

_„Nein. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich glaube… ich liebe dich“ flüsterte der Blonde mit gebeugtem Kopf._

__

__

_„Ich… liebe dich auch“ antwortete Mario lächelnd, und küsste Marco nochmal._

Das war schon vor drei Monaten. Sie sind natürlich auch Freunde geblieben. 

Und jetzt lag Marco friedlich in Marios Armen. Mario streichelte sanft den Rücken seines Freundes. Er war so glücklich.

„Marco?“ fragte Mario.

„Hm?“ Marco lachte, als der andere Mann seinen Kopf küsste.

„Bist du ein Engel?“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hätte gern Meinungen, auch negative :)


End file.
